prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Super Soldier
Super Soldiers (also known as D-Code Soldiers) are soldiers who have been genetically enhanced with the three week old DX-1120 strain of the Blacklight virus. Background First outbreak In 2008, 161 individuals were injected with a variant of the virus, and exhibited no negative side effects at all, but over time their cellular structure was capable of regenerating much faster than the average humans. In addition to accelerated healing, or perhaps because of it, they also gained incredible strength and endurance. Their healing factor made them prime candidates for surgical enhancements, mostly in the form of bulletproof plating being molded to their soft muscle tissue, making them much more durable. They stand head and shoulders above the standard soldier, and have a much heavier build. Their only form of equipment is standard webbing and an infection detection device that allows them to see anyone infected with the Blacklight virus, like other Hunters, to pick out Alex Mercer from crowds and see through disguises. Super soldiers appear to be high-ranking officers in Blackwatch, as they wear the same uniforms as human officers and give orders to the lower ranking soldiers in the field. Instead of the tri-lense goggles worn by standard officers, they were what appear to be metal gas masks. Project Orion During the second outbreak, a new breed of super soldiers was developed under Project Orion. The project consisted of two stages. The first phase soldiers were similar to the D-Codes created during the first outbreak. During Phase Two, soldiers were created by combining the enhancing serum with James Heller's DNA. Gentek only succeeded in creating one soldier, but intended to clone him should the rest of the project be destroyed. The Phase Two soldier was even larger and bulkier than the basic super soldier, possessing a series of cables running through his shoulders and arms which glowed in a manner similar to Heller's mutated arms. His abilities and stamina far surpassed that of the standard Phase One soldier and his armor was able to deflect rockets. The Phase Two portion of Project Orion came to an end when this soldier was killed and consumed by James Heller, granting Heller the Biomass Explosion Devastator in the process. Later in time, Gentek made a last-ditch effort to revive Phase Two in the Green Zone, by securing the last samples of Heller's DNA via helicopter. However, as Heller had been listening in through //BLACKNET, he discovered their plan and collected the samples before Gentek's forces could, thus severing any hope of reviving Phase Two of Project Orion. Powers & Abilities *'Speed & Movement': Super soldiers are capable of leaping great distances and running up along buildings, much like Alex Mercer. If one is not careful they will jump up in the air and do a downwards punch towards Heller which will knock Heller back and do some damage. *'Strength': They are extremely strong and capable of fighting head on with even the strongest infected. They can engage Alex or James in close combat and can perform grappling moves which, if not countered, can cause a large amount of damage. In Heller's case, when they try to attack James Heller, he can use his Shields to perform a shield bash, which helps in taking down the soldiers. They tend to block aerial attacks and can sometimes grab Alex out of the air and slam him into the ground. *'Viral Detecting (first Prototype only)': Being equipped with the latest in Blackwatch hardware, they also function as mobile viral detectors. They are able to detect the presence of all Infected, even if they are in disguise, like Alex Mercer. *'Anti-Consumption (first Prototype only)': Ordinary Super soldiers are impossible to consume. No matter how much damage is inflicted upon them, they will remain combat-functional until death. Stealth consume is also useless, as their detection abilities cause them to orient toward Alex automatically. However, an exception exists in the Super Soldiers that are used in the War Events. These particular Super Soldiers do not possess the viral detectors normal ones do and, as with most military forces in War Events, won't attack Alex so long as the Event is not triggered; the only exceptions to this rule are if Alex attacks them or patrolling Marines or vehicles cause them to auto aggro onto him. This will allow the player to use a Stealth consume on them. This will grant the evolution points that killing one would bring, but Alex will not be able to assume their form. *'Anti-Patsy (first Prototype only)': Alex is unable to patsy him, likely because Alex is unable to take the form of a Super Soldier in the first place. *'Endurance': Super Soldiers, through their increased strength and endurance, are capable of fighting toe-to-toe with Hunters. They even appear to have a slight advantage, as they can take more punishment than their infected counterpart and dish it out as well. Super Soldiers are capable of surviving multiple Anti-Tank Missiles, more than twice as many as an M1 Abrams Tank. However, unlike the Tank, they do take damage from small arms fire, even though it is very low. *'Anti-dodge move (Prototype 2 only)': Using dodge on super soldiers is useless as they will spin around and deliver a punch on Heller everytime he uses dodge to jump over them. Strategy Prototype 2 In Prototype 2, Super Soldiers will often emit a blue glow (yellow in case of phase 2), at this state they are invulnerable and are about to strike. However sometimes they will use punch or kick which don't have glows, these attacks inflict less damage and can be interrupted by attacking, but will catch the player off guard more easily. They can also grab Heller, which is required to be countered by the right key. The most effective powers against Super Soldiers are Claws and Blade, simply keep attacking or using tornado attack until they start to glow, then block immediately. Super Soldiers' attacks can be stopped by Shield. When shield bashed, which is achieved by blocking when they are about to strike, they will be stunned, allowing Heller to follow up a suplex (grab key). The suplex deals heavy damage, grants Heller invulnerability, and stun nearby enemies during the move. Heller can then continue slashing or use a charged up attack. Super Soldiers become most deadly when paired with other military units, as they take time to take down, while creating openings for other long range units such as rocket launcher operators or helicopters. However, as both are prone to shield block, dealing with them won't be a big problem once the player becomes familiar with this pattern. Experienced players with shield up mutation can even block or deflect multiple attacks with a single block. In-game, they are more like infected on the Blackwatch's side, rather than human beings. They use their own fists for close range attack, throw rocks for long range attack, and even offer power or ability upgrade when consumed just like infected, although they lack the ability to detect Heller, or healing by consumption. Trivia *The Super Soldiers seem to be what Gentek was hoping to achieve back in Hope, Idaho with Carnival II, as the soldiers appear to be similar to the reaction within Carnival I. *On an interesting note, they are the only military personnel that do not use a firearm at any point, either because they choose not to, or they are too melee-combat oriented to. *Of all military personnel, they are the only ones who cannot be consumed in Prototype, but become consumable in Prototype 2. *If the Super Soldiers are hanging onto a helicopter, that helicopter cannot be destroyed or hijacked. *They can be stealth consumed but cannot be used as a Disguise. They cannot be stealth consumed in Prototype 2, however. *In Prototype 2, Super Soldiers can be consumed if they sustain enough damage. The Ravenous mutation from Radnet is also taken into account, allowing consumption before they even reach critical injury. *Orion soldiers lack the built-in viral sensors that their original D-code cousins wielded. This might be due to the viral sensors tuned to find Alex, who was virally Blacklight, among the sea of Redlight viral creature (Greene, hunters, etc.). Since the second outbreak was predominantly Blacklight in nature, having the sensors would likely give off many false positives (Brawlers, Juggernauts, Evolved, Heller, etc.). Alternatively, it could be because the scientists behind the Orion Porject, Doctor Koenig and his team, were Evolved, and thus it wouldn't be a good idea to allow the super soldiers to detect them. *Super soldiers are capable of deflecting missiles from rocket launchers using just their arms. This method makes the rocket launchers prove useless in dealing damage to super soldiers. *interestingly, the phase two Orion super soldier even had Heller's voice, resulting in Heller commenting 'fucker even has my voice!' After first hearing him speak. Gallery Pro1_Blackwatch_Supersoldier_Concept_art.png|Concept art File:Super_soldier.png|Concept art File:Super_Soldier_owning_a_Hunter.png|A Super Soldier fighting with a Hunter Prototype-2-20110816083508488 640w.jpg|The New Super soldier fighting with Heller Proto2 Heller claws III.jpg|Heller using his Claws against a Super Soldier Heller_DC.jpg|Super Soldier attacking Heller. P2 Super Soldier.jpg|Concept Art of the Super Soldier for Prototype 2 Super Soldier - Orion.jpg|Concept art for the Orion Phase Two Super Soldier Category:Infected Category:Blackwatch Category:Enemies